


Blonde hair, blue eyes

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Orphan Black, Shaysima - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:11:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Cosima never saw herself doing yoga until walking past the gym and spotting someone who captured her eyes and stole her heart.Signing up for the class she realises she has no idea what she got herself into and wonders if it is worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

Cosima walked through the abnormally empty street, she was determined to buy milk for her cereal. There's nothing worse than getting a bowl of cereal ready and finding out you have no milk. 

As she was walking she had come to a stop on the path, it was a familiar street but she never really took notice of the shops and what not. There was a gym she swore never to go to, yet here she was standing in front of the glass and looking in at the people doing what seemed to be yoga. She recognised the downward dog pose. It was the most common thing related to yoga. 

Although, as much as Cosima never saw herself doing yoga, one person stood out the most. She was beautiful. Cosima wasn't even up close and she could tell that this woman was just... sheer perfection. Her lips curled into a small smile as she saw everyone bend over again, "damn," she muttered to herself. She wasn't going to lie, her ass was pretty fine too. 

And that's it. That's why Cosima signed herself up for yoga. That's how she found herself in the predicament she was in right now. 

Being awake so early on a Monday morning and in a gym. Something she'd never have agreed on until the incident that happened last week. She wanted to see that girl she saw in the window. Up close. Of course, chat with her came to mind too, because who wouldn't. Aside from her hot bod, she had a perfect rack as well. Cosima grinned at the imagery and went on with signing her name down. 

She had a week to prepare and had no clue what the fuck one needed for yoga, so she took the liberty of buying a yoga mat and that's as far as she had gotten. Aside from signing up for the class. 

She glanced at the clock, holding her rolled up mat close.

It was almost time. 

She looked over and the open space, the instructor was setting up and that's when the class started to flood through the doors. It wasn't an overly big class. Probably made up of say, eight to ten people. Including Cosima. 

And then she saw her, the woman from before. She was in a tight light blue singlet and black yoga pants with a blue stripe either side of her legs. Of course her clothes matched her eyes. Cosima was practically drooling. This woman was a gift from the heavens. 

Her heart warmed at the sight of the small blonde smiling happily at familiar faces, waving and excitedly setting her mat down. Judging from the amount of "hi's" and "how are you's" she got, she was well known and a favourite. Not that you could blame her. 

She was already Cosima's favourite.

Cosima joined everyone setting up and ended up setting up beside the person who was directly behind the blonde. 

It was then, when the instructor started calling out random names, that Cosima knew she was in trouble. She had absolutely no clue what her instructor was calling out. She didn't do any research or anything and yet here she was, standing there like an idiot as everyone followed her every words, bending and twisting in ways Cosima had never seen. 

Then. It happened. The blonde woman was in a position where she now could see Cosima, and not only did Cosima have no clue, she was now attempting to move at hand which made her look even more ridiculous. And at first, the blonde had frowned in confusion before clearly trying to suppress a laugh. And Cosima had no clue if that was a good or bad thing. 

This routine had happened for weeks on end. And Cosima had not shown any improvement as the weeks went on, but she was still determined to go. And during these lessons all she had found out was that this woman's name was Shay and she had a dog. That was it. 

Now, Shay didn't show up all the time. And there was a week where she wasn't there at all. Not once. Cosima was worried. She didn't even know Shay and she was so very worried. And after that week, Cosima took more time to analyse rather than check out. 

And that's when she noticed it. 

This blonde had such sad eyes. Amidst the laughing and smiles, there was something much deeper and real behind those beautiful blue eyes. 

It was rarely shown. 

Rarely seen. 

There were times where Cosima wanted to make conversation but she was just too shy. Clearly this yoga thing was a waste of time. Shay had never noticed her fully to initiate conversation. And that was the whole point of this. 

Cosima walked over to the desk, waiting for someone to attend to her. She had made up her mind to sign out of the program. As sad as it was, because she really felt something when she looked at the blonde. 

"Um, hey," came a voice from over Cosima's shoulder. One she didn't recognise. It caused her to turn around and almost gasp as she saw Shay standing there. "I'm Shay," she said, holding her hand out and her mat in the other hand. 

Cosima was so baffled she couldn't even speak. But she must've been doing something right because her silence caused the blonde to giggle and take her hand for herself, shaking it and pulling away. Cosima blushed slightly and smiled. "Cosima," she finally managed to say. "So, I've noticed you like- not to be rude" Shay quickly added with a serious expression before it softened again. "But like, you don't really know what you're doing, do you?" She questioned, by the looks of her expression, close to laughing again. 

Cosima only chuckled and nodded, she was too mesmerised by this woman's beautiful crafted Face. Shay blushed as she realised Cosima was staring rather than listening. "Anyway," she said, her voice lowering slightly as her lips curled into a smile, she pursed slightly. 

And my god was it such a cute smile. 

"I specialise in holistic healing, and yoga is also kinda my thing." She grinned before continuing. "And if you need any help..." she trailed off, raising her brows. "..I'm happy to assist you," a faint blush crept over Shay's cheeks, causing Cosima to smile widely and nod quickly. "Oh, y-yeah." She nodded again. "Definitely. I'd love to." She chuckled, the blonde only seemed to giggle and nod. "Great," she replied. "How about I give you my number and you call me whenever you're free." 

Score. Cosima thought. Turns out all these visits were paying off. But now came the hard part. Was this Shay's way of flirting? Or could she just literally not bare the sight of Cosima slaughtering yoga. 

"Y-yeah," Cosima nodded again when she found the blonde already leaning over the desk and writing on a small bit of paper. "Don't lose it." She teased and handed it to Cosima. "Oh and, nice name by the way." Shay said quietly before walking off. 

Cosima was internally squealing. That was by far the best thing that had ever happened to her. Although, Shay seemed more adorable than usual. And less like that sad girl she had been seeing the past few days. She was intrigued to know the answers. that would be prying though, and Cosima wasn't one to pry. 

It was a couple of days after Cosima's meeting with her now crush. Let's face it, there was no other word for it. And she had decided to give her a call. Her heart was racing when the phone rang. She felt it stop for a second as the phone was answered and there was that smooth beautiful voice again. "Hello?" Shay said, before being greeted back with a possibly overly excited Cosima. "Hey, Shay. It's Cosima.. you ga-" Shay cut Cosima off with a loud. "Ohhh! Yeah. I remember. I just didn't recognise the number." Shay chuckled, causing Cosima to smile. "You can come right over. I'll text you the address." And sure enough, she did. In fact right after the phone hung up an address was sent. 

Cosima felt butterflies in her stomach. 

She may even vomit. Maybe that was an exaggeration. 

She was excited yet scared to say the least.

Her heart was racing. And she knew she was having heart palpitations and that was not good for her heart, but she couldn't help it. She just felt so shy and cheery around the blonde. 

Once Cosima made it to her apartment all she could smell was a mixture of vanilla and lavender. And she loved it. It even calmed her nerves. She knocked on the door and was greeted almost instantly by the happy blonde who welcomed her in. 

A small black poodle jumped off the sofa and barked as it made its way over to Cosima. Jumping at her feet excitedly. "Tino!" Shay called and giggled. "I'm sorry, he loves people." She said apologetically and smiled as she watched Cosima pet him happily. "He really likes you." She grinned before taking Cosima by the arm. "Cmon. Let's set you up." Shay whispered and guided her over to a cleared space in front of her sofa. Cosima smiled as she was led over, Tino resuming his place happily on the sofa in front of them. "Okay so," Shay started with a small smile, pursing her lips again. "Lay down on your back. We will start with a corpse pose." 

Cosima nodded and done what she was told, looking up at Shay as she got on her knees, kneeling beside Cosima's side, her knees pressed against her hip. "Alright." She hummed softly and placed one hand on Cosima's chest and the other supporting her up as her face hovered over Cosima almost. "This is a corpse pose. You need to just.." Shay trailed off as she moved Cosima's legs so they were spread a little before moving back to place her arms out a little. "And palms up." She smiled happily once Cosima obeyed her command. 

"Awesome. Okay so basically, this pose is something you do at the end of yoga, but, as easy as it looks. It is said to be one of the hardest poses," Shay went on, her voice was so soft and smooth. Cosima could listen all day. "That's because relaxation is a hard thing to achieve, especially on the spot." Shay smiled as she lifted her hand ever so slightly from Cosima's chest. Trailing it up and down her torso slowly, almost touching her, but not quite.

"So the pose sets up the conditions that allow you to gradually enter a truly relaxed state, one that is deeply refreshing in itself and that also can serve as a starting point for meditation." Shay continued with a small smile. Cosima was staring intently at her and mentally grasping onto every word. 

"And I for one, am a very strong believer in all of that." She concluded her small explanation and silently helped Cosima, watching her own hand travel back and forth, glancing up at Cosima every now and then.

When they had finished practising yoga and with Shay explaining poses and their meanings, they had found themselves on the sofa, drinking a glass of water. 

Shay was sitting on her side, her feet tucked up under her while hugging a throw pillow as Cosima was sitting with her legs crossed, a pillow in her lap and leaning against the arm of the sofa. 

Shay smiled and took Cosima's arm, slowly placing it over the pillow in her own lap as she admired her tattoo. "What's this mean?" She asked softly and lightly traced her pointer finger around the pattern of the shell lightly. 

Cosima shivered under the touch and leaned forward to explain. "Look," she started. "So this spiral, this is the golden ratio and it's a mathematical pattern that just repeats itself in nature... in flower petals, and honey bee's and, you know, the stars in the galaxy, and... and in every molecule of our DNA." Cosima was whispering slightly, Shay was fascinated, her finger continued to trace the spiral. "That's beautiful." Shay whispered and smiled sweetly at Cosima before finally pulling away and drinking from her glass again. Cosima shyly placed her arm back in her lap and nodded. "I really believe so," 

"So, you're into all that stuff, I presume?" Shay asked, wanting to know more about Cosima and Cosima was willing to give it all up. "Yes," she said with a nod. "Call me a geek but I just love science and specifically the field I love most is, evolutionary development." She chuckled lightly. "Pretty plain and boring I guess. But I'm just so intrigued and my parents are scientists so I guess you could say it's in my blood?" She laughed at herself which elicited and smaller and much cuter laugh from Shay. "You're really interesting." Shay whispered seriously with a small smile.


	2. Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter but oh well.

That was the first and possibly the last time Cosima went to Shay's. 

As great as their conversations were and the good time they both had, Cosima was still too shy to call and arrange more times for Shay to help her with yoga. Although she improved slightly, and was able to have some sort of basics knowledge on some poses and whatnot. She still needed Shay's help. But, Shay again, didn't seem to show up as much to classes, and she seemed distant. She wasn't greeting everyone anymore. Now she only spoke when spoken too, and even then you could tell she wanted out of the conversation. 

What was one a ball of energy became a ball of.. well a ball of sadness?

It got to the point where Shay would drop a day each week, to the point of just not showing up at all. 

Cosima was worried about her friend and wanted to help. But she didn't know her place in Shay's life. They'd only ever spoken properly that one time in Shay's apartment. And Cosima didn't know if she was welcomed to go around and check on Shay or call and text to see how she is. Because just because she had her number, and they shared a few details about each other, doesn't mean it's her place to pry and ask questions. 

Two weeks. It had been two straight weeks of not seeing Shay. It made the yoga classes more formal and boring. Shay was always the reason Cosima went. She wasn't about to drop out now though, she was slowly starting to enjoy the yoga and it did relax her. But the whole not seeing Shay deal was a bit of a bummer. She had no idea how to find out if Shay was okay without calling. 

Maybe it had to do with Cosima being at her apartment. They did seem to get closer physically while talking and shared a few glances that could've been deemed romantic and there was a part where they almost kissed. But nothing happened. As much as Cosima's heart fluttered and her body warmed to the idea of something happening. 

Nothing did. 

But that couldn't be the reason for her absence... could it?


	3. Who are you?

You'd think that being as in love with yoga as Shay was, she wouldn't be missing it.

Yet, it's been about halfway through the third week and Shay still hasn't shown up. 

Cosima sighed and gave up on hoping. Some things just aren't meant to be. She told herself as she laid her mat down and started to- well attempted to follow the instructions. 

It was about halfway through the session that Shay had walked in. This time, she was in a grey and green sports bra and matching pants. Her hair was up in a bun and she didn't say a word. 

She set herself up as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Not even apologising for being late or mission like a billion classes. She just joined in instantly. Cosima didn't realise that while Shay had set herself up and started doing as everyone was told. That, Cosima was just staring at Shay, shocked but mostly confused. She didn't look happy, she didn't look sad. She just looked... determined? 

She surely was complicated.

Shay made eye contact with Cosima as she stared. Not smiling. Not saying anything. Just looking at her and then back at the instructor. 

Cosima raised her brows in shock. Was she just snubbed? She bit her lip and thought about it before returning to her poses. 

After they had finished, Shay was rushing to pack her things and leave. That looked like it was her plan anyway. But Cosima had other ideas. 

"Shay," she called out before stopping her in her tracks. Shay didn't reply, she just looked at Cosima. "What are you doing?" Cosima asked with a concerned look, to which Shay just shrugged off and replied before walking off again. "Look Cosima, I'm pretty busy alright. Maybe some other time."

And just like that, she was gone. Out of the gym. Passing the windows. Out of sight.

Cosima stood still, probably from shock. She was getting the hot and cold treatment and she couldn't understand why. She didn't do anything to Shay. They hardly even knew each other. Why wouldn't Shay let her in? Who needs walls that big? 

Shay was lonely. The only company she ever got was from her dog.

At least, that's what Cosima could hear admits the gossiping going on around her. 

She heard all sorts of things. Like how Shay normally never missed class. How she was always happy and chirpy, yet never was spotted having any sort of form of friends outside of yoga. Some people even said she was just a bitch who put up a nice façade.

But Cosima new better than to feed into schoolyard gossip. 

Or, did she...


End file.
